Gale
Appearance Height: 6’4” Weight: 220 lbs Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: White Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His white hair. How does he/she dress? He wears black, along with some shoulder armor with a somewhat kind of cape hanging from it. He also wears black pants and brown boots. Personal Family/Friends Birth order: Unknown Siblings (describe relationship): ^^^ Spouse (describe relationship): He had a relationship with one woman when he was younger, but she had killed a laguz in battle, making him retreat from her and his past army. Children (describe relationship): He had no children. Grandparents (describe relationship): Unknown Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): Explained below. Relationship skills: His heart can be cold, but he holds a place in his heart for the people he trains and trusts. Relationship with Other Characters: Grest: At a young age, Gale had found Grest and took him in as a father, though he never admitted it because he wanted to let Grest know the truth that he was never going to be his father. Even if Gale isn't a father, he still helps Grest here and there when need be. Once grown up enough, he even let Grest keep a cottage of his nearby. Personality Mannerisms: ??? Habits: He loves training, therefore trying to force everyone to train. Health: Excellent. Hobbies: Training. That’s pretty much it. Favorite Sayings: “You are weak! You need to train harder!” Speech patterns: He usually speaks in a loud voice. Disabilities: He is usually single-minded and think about nothing but training. Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s wearable. Greatest flaw: See disabilities. Best quality: He is a strong fighter, always defending his friends. Educational Background: He has had no education. Intelligence Level: Low to average Any Mental Illnesses? No. Learning Experiences: He knows much about the axe, but not too much about anything else. Character's short-term goals in life: To train everyone of the Laguz Army until they are stronger. Character's long-term goals in life: ^^^ How does Character see himself/herself? He doesn’t care. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? ^^^ How self-confident is the character? He is overconfident. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? He seems to always be ruled by anger. In reality, he deeply cares for them. What would most embarass this character? The weakness of anyone in the army. Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert How does the character deal with anger? He usually screams at the person. Or kill them if he doesn’t care. With sadness? ^^^ With conflict? ^^^ With change? He despises change, especially the slavery of laguz. With loss? He silently weeps for the dead. What does the character want out of life? He wants to train every laguz until they are very strong. What would the character like to change in his/her life? Nothing. He’s perfectly fine with it. What motivates this character? Fighting and training. What frightens this character? Nothing. What makes this character happy? It seems as if nothing, but seeing someone become as strong as him secretly makes him happy. Is the character judgmental of others? Very much so. Is the character generous or stingy? Stingy. Is the character generally polite or rude? Rude. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He has no beliefs. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? ^^^ If so, what role does it play? ^^^ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)